Times of Change
by LunaSpellWeaver
Summary: My first fic. Pre HBP Takes place during the summer after 5th year. Harry is having a hard time recovering from the past years events that is until he receives a letter from someone he would have never expected to get one from.
1. Prologue

My first fic. Pre - HBP Takes place during the summer after 5th year. Harry is having a hard time recovering from the past years events that is until he receives a letter from someone he would have never expected to get one from.

Post-OoTp Spoiler

Disclaimer: J. K. Rolling is the only one who owns Harry Potter; I only own the plot.

_**Times of Change**_

Prologue

Harry Potter at first glance you may just see a normal looking fifteen year old boy, but on the inside he held a terrible secret; one that would determine his fate and the fate of the Magical world. At first, Harry thought that he was a plain nobody whose parents died in a car accident when he was a year old and lived in the closest under his uncle and aunt's staircase. The reason for this was that his mothers sister and her husband hated him because he was secretly a wizard or a freak in their words.

In reality, tragedy struck, when Harry was barely a year old. An evil wizard whose name most Magical people feared, came to his house in attempt to kill him. First this evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, killed James Potter who was Harry's father and went on to murder his mother Lily Potter. But as he attempted to kill Harry, the spell somehow bounced off and hit him which sent his spirit flying from his body. The love from his mother was so powerful that it had protected him. After Voldemort's failure, he was forced into hiding for the next thirteen years.

During his forth year at Hogwarts, Harry witnessed the rebirth of the dark Lord during the third event of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. A year later, no one would believe him until he began to have violent nightmares depicting the return of he-who-must-not-be-named. A plot was made to trick Harry into believing his godfather, Sirius, was captured and was being held at the Ministry of Magic, so he would relinquish himself from the safety of Hogwarts. He and his friends who belonged to the DA, Dumbledore's Army, were trapped and had to fright against Voldemort. During the drama, his godfather who was battling his evil cousin, Bellatrix, was lost through the Execution Vail hanging from the arc way.

With a little help from Dumbldore, the battle was over and Voldemort had given up for the moment, but that day marked the start of the second war. As everyone made their way to St. Munglo's hospital, Harry was given the request to return to Dumbledor's Office back at Hogwarts. What he didn't know was that in a matter of minutes his future became more complicated, for he would hold the knowledge of the prophecy, a great secret involving the death of the Dark Lord.

* * *

AN: Sorry for being so short. Please keep reading this is only the introduction and I promise it was get better. I have seven chapter written already, but after that the updates will become futher apart. READ & REVIEW

P.S. Flames are welcomed... tell me what I could do better or what to fix... even give suggestions


	2. A Voice Out of Darkness

Post-OoTp Spoiler

Disclaimer: J. K. Rolling is the only one who owns Harry Potter; I only own the plot.

_**Times of Change**_

_Chapter #1_

Those past events are but a memory now and the only place that you would be able to find Harry was in his small bedroom on number 4 Privet Drive. For the last two weeks since the dreaded battle, Harry has moped around blaming himself for everything that had happened. He would sit up in his room secluded from his mean aunt and uncle; his only company was that of his owl, Hedwig.

Among other things such as not eating enough, Harry began to have The Dream. Every night for a full week he had replayed that fatal moment where Sirius fell through the veil and would never return again. Try as he might the dream ended that same way each and every time. He yells, "NO SIRIUS!" then wakes up feeling sweaty and breathing as heavy as a dog left out on a hot summers day.

It was around 5:45 am when he woke up this time and he decided that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. So he took this grave opportunity to go down stairs and make himself a snack. When he got back upstairs, it was already 6:30 and too early for anyone to be up. With that he pulled out some of his school things from the empty floor board next to his bed and began to writing his potions essay on 'what makes a good healing potion.'

Time past pretty quickly until Harry heard a loud TAP, TAP, TAP that was coming from the window. Time stopped for a moment as he spun around in his chair to see what was making to noise. It turned out to be Pig, Ron's hyper overactive owl, but when Harry opened the window Pig flew straight in and continued to zoom around the room. Finally he managed to grab the little hyper owl and unfastened the letter that was attached to its leg.

Suddenly, Harry realized that the neat handwriting was not that of his best friend Ron' but that of Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley. He smiled to himself, remembering how she demanded to help fight at the ministry and she had grown out of her little shy crush phase that she was in during her first year at Hogwarts. 'When did she get so beautiful?' he began to think. "Oh no, where did that come from?" he asked no one in particular.

He shoved that thought deep into his brain as he unfolded the letter and started reading what he thought might be the long awaited call to return to the Burrow for the remainder of the summer. But when he read the first line, he lost all thoughts together.

_Dear Harry,_

_OK, I know that we have never really written letters to each other before but I thought it would be good for you to have someone to relinquish your feelings to or just complain about how those no good Muggles are treating you. I hope they aren't being that much of a pain; they just don't understand what you are going through . Anyway throughout this last year, I think we got to know each other a little better and if we didn't . . . well then we can now. _

_Sorry to make this letter so short but Ron and Hermione are at it again and I have can't find a quiet enough place to write. I swear if they don't get together this summer then we need to really knock some sense into them. I would think that one of them would admit it especially, since Hermione got here and Ron started a big row when she tried to write a letter to Victor Krum. Haha anyways, like I said got to go, Ron just noticed that I was using Pig and is yelling at me. Write back a.s.a.p. and I look forward to reading your letter. I hope you can come to the Burrow soon because Bill is here and he has some new that could be either bad or good depending on how you look at it._

_Love from, _

_Ginny _

_P.S._ _Dean and I actually got together before term ended, but it's not really that serious right now... I just told Ron so he would get mad._

When he reached the end of the letter he was stunned by the last sentence which he read repeatedly, '_P.S. Dean and I actually got together before term ended, but it's not really that serious right now... I just told Ron so he would get mad._' "Why did she include this and what makes her think I care if she was dating Dean or not," whispered Harry. But then he got the idea that she might really be over her little crush on him after all. "Wait, why am I thinking this?" he said again to no one but himself. "If she wasn't over me, then why would she be telling me that she was dating Dean? Unless... hmm... no, maybe she doesn't have a crush on me anymore, but... uh I don't understand girls!"

He thought for awhile until his Uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs, "BOY! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

'Just great.' Harry thought. 'What have I done this time?'

He then folded the letter up and slipped it under his pillow. When he entered to kitchen, he found his Aunt Petunia who spoke weakly, "You are not to leave this house and the doors must remained locked until we return."

"Yes, but Aunt Petunia why are you telling me this? I haven't even been out of my room since I returned from school." Harry asked nervously.

"Your uncle's sister, Aunt Margie, has been taken ill and we have to go visit her this weekend to see that she gets better. In that time, you will not touch any of the appliances, nor enter either ours or Dudley's room. Do you understand?" his aunt asked demanding an answer. "Oh yes, one more thing. There will be none of your little freaky friends over when we are gone!"

Harry stopped as he was about to say yes and got an idea, but in the end he relayed with a quick yes. With that he bid them goodbye and ran back up to his room so he could write a reply to Ginny. He took out some parchment, quill and ink while thinking up what to say. When he was finished writing, he attached it to Pigs leg and sent her away.

* * *

AN: This chapter is Harry's POV and the Next will be from Ginny's POV. READ & REVIEW 


	3. The Letter of Hope

Post-OoTp Spoiler

Disclaimer: J. K. Rolling is the only one who owns Harry Potter; I only own the plot.

_**Times of Change**_

_Chapter #2_

While back at the Burrow, Ginny Weasley sat out side under a tree. She rather be bored to death then being inside to witness yet another row going on between Ron and Hermione about getting all your summer homework done early. It was getting late so she went to get up and head back, but then she heard a familiar squawking noise.

At that moment, Ginny got a little excited anticipating the reply from her favorite Boy-Who-Lived who she in dead still had a crush on. Pig landed on the grass next to her and she rushed to open the letter.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_Thank you for taking the time to write to me since my other two friends feel it is not important to even see how I am doing. Oh well, they have a good cause. Anyway, how are you? I am as good as a person who just lost there last known relative other than their mean, ugly aunt and uncle. Yeah, other than that I guess I am fine. _

_I have good news and you won't believe it. The Dursley's are leaving tonight for the whole weekend because my uncle's sister is sick. I though that maybe if you were a loud, then you could come stay to keep me company. Plus... you just might get me to talk about the prophecy as long as you keep it a secret from everyone else, including your brother._ _Oh well, that's about all I have to say right now except that Pig looks like he's going to fly away with out this letter so I got to go. _

_Love from, _

_Harry _

_P.S. It's nice to here that you and Dean got together although he can be a real jerk sometimes and you could do better than him or that Michael kid._

'What? How can he say that Dean can be a jerk; I thinks he is a nice boy. Oh well... maybe, just maybe Harry is feeling a little jealous.' Ginny thought with a mixture of wonder and excitement. "You know, I think I will go visit him this weekend," she said to herself with a small blush creeping up her face at the thought of Harry being jealous of her and Dean. She then quickly ran inside to require her mothers permission.

* * *

AN: So what do you think so far?! I know this one was really short, but it is only Ginny's Reaction to the letter from Harry. The next chapter is going to be still in Ginny's POV. READ & REVIEW 


	4. A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: J. K. Rolling is the only one who owns Harry Potter; I only own the plot.

Here is the next chapter of '_Times of Change_' so I hope you like it.

Please don't forget to the Read and Review.

Chapter #3

With the letter from Harry folded up in her pocket, she entered the house. 'I'm gonna have to ask Harry about what he meant when he said that I deserved someone better then Dean?' Ginny thought to herself as she found her mother in the kitchen. She was in the middle of making her family dinner for that night. "MOM!" Ginny squealed.

"Yes dear, I'm right here. You don't have to scream." replied Molly Weasley. "Now what is it that you want?"

"Canigotoharrysfortheweekend!"Ginny said in one breath.

"What did you say, Hun?" Mrs. Weasley explained. "You were speaking to fast."

"Mom, I just got a letter from Harry and he wants to know if I could come to keep him company while the Muggles are away for the weekend." Repeated Ginny. Of course she hoped that her mom would agree to let her go because she wanted to get to know Harry better and this was just the way to do it. But, in the back of Ginny's mind she wondered how Dean would react if he found out that she had stayed at Harry's for the weekend.

Her mother thought about what her daughter was inquiring and realized that if she were to say yes, then her only daughter would be spending the entire weekend alone with a fifteen year old boy. Of course he had suffered a great loss and was trying to recover, but he was still a teenage boy and they always have room in their head for unnecessary thoughts that might be about her little girl. But, a minute later she looked down at Ginny and saw the sincere look in her eyes that meant she wouldn't get into any trouble while she was there.

"Please mom, I might be able to get Harry to talk to me about the prophecy." Ginny begged her mother. "Having someone to express emotions to might help him through the pain. Also, it would give you some time with Fleur, since she is going to be marrying into the family. " Ginny knew that this would distract her mother because she didn't like the Phegum, but the point was made. In order to get to know the Phegum, her mother would have to spend time with her.

That was it, the sad puppy face had made her cave, "Oh alright. I guess, but you have to promise me that you will behave yourself while your there." In her head she had more on her mind, thinking about what she would do having Fleur at the Burrow while Bill is here to visit.

"YES!" Rang Ginny, jumping up and down in excitement, but stopped when she saw the stern look on her mothers face. "Sorry. I promise I'll be good." 'Haha! She said yes, that means that not only do I get to spend the whole weekend with Harry, but mom has to entertain the Phegum.

Molly walked out of the room shaking her head thinking her daughter was crazy. When her husband, Arthur Weasley, got home from work, she explained that he would have to drive Ginny to the Dursley's house that night. He wasn't sure that it was a good idea, but did it anyway as soon as his daughter was packed.

When they pulled up to number 4 Privet Drive, it looked like no one was home since all lights were off in the house. Ginny walked up to the door and began to knock, but there was no answer. She turned the door knob and suspiciously it was open, so she entered to see a beautiful living room filled with pictures, but none of Harry. 'I guess he left the door unlocked so I could get in.' she thought as she locked the door behind her. The house was quiet except the sound of the stairs creaking as she climbed them on her way to the door with at least six different types of locks on it. 'Horrible, how could they have done this to him?' she thought as she opened the door carful to not disturb him.

There she found Harry staring out the window at nothing but the sky. He looked terrible, like he had not eaten anything or taken a shower since he got back from school. "H-ha-harry? Are y-you ok?" Ginny asked quietly looking down for a moment to hide her faint blush. Harry jumped and turned around as quick as lighting. She had frightened him for a moment, but as soon as he saw who it was standing before him he relaxed.

"Hi, Ginny. Sorry for the mess, but I've had things on my mind." Harry spoke in a raspy voice. He stood up and pushed the chair in at his desk while looking at the floor with gloomy eyes.

"It's ok Harry, but in your letter you said that you were fine. Clearly, you are not fine and I think you should go take a shower while I make you something to eat. Does that sound good? Then we can talk about... well we can decide later." suggested Ginny.

"Yeah, ok. I guess. I'll be down in ten minutes." he said and exited his room walking down the hall to the bathroom. Ginny made her way back down stairs to the kitchen to make some dinner.

A squeaky clean Harry descended the stairs some thirteen minutes later, smelling the aroma of freshly cooked eggs, bacon, and toast. "Um, everything smells great." he said as he sat down with Ginny and began eating the wonderful food.

"Your welcome. It's the least I can do." she explains. 'Good, I'm glad that he's glad to see any type of food because I only know how to make breakfast.'Ginny thought to herself as they ate. Once finished and full for the first time since he could remember, they both made their way back up to Harry's bedroom to get Ginny settled.

As soon as she was unpacked, Ginny asked Harry if he could tell her what the prophecy was about. He responded by frowning and saying, "You really want to know because it wasn't something good." She hesitated before nodding her relay. "Alright, well it goes like this..."

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..."

"I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't know that it was gonna get that bad,"Ginny said sympathetically.

"It's all my fault that Sirius is dead. It's my fault that Cedric got killed. It's my fault that your father almost died during the Christmas holiday and it was all my fault that Vodemort possessed you during your first year at Hogwarts." Harry howled.

"NO! No, it's not your fault at all. None of it is and never will be. It was all V-Vo-Voldemort's fault!"Ginny screamed at Harry as he stared at the ground in guilt.

"But Sirius is gone and will never come back. It was because of me that he is dead." Harry whined. She knew Harry was holding back his tears, so she got up and walked over to where he sat on his bed. As she sat down next to him, he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Harry, it's only me. You don't have to hide your emotions like you do around the guys." Ginny sighed. Then all of a sudden, Harry broke down into tears and Ginny placed a caring arm around him as her face turns a light pink color. She allowed him to cry on her shoulder until he fell asleep. Soon after, she laid back on the bed due to being half asleep herself and his full weight leaning on her. Soon after, she quickly drifted of into dreamland.

* * *

AN: I combined Chapter # 3 and # 4 together so it would be longer so keep in mind that this is really both chapters and the next online chapter will most likely be Chapter # 5 and # 6 combined together. After those I will have to return to writting this story that I haven't written since tenth grade... two years ago. READ and REVIEW!!! 


End file.
